


Subject, Servant, Whore, [Other]

by hannahrhen



Series: Ice and Dust and Light [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahrhen/pseuds/hannahrhen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was the thing about sucking cock, Tony Stark decided. It gives you time to <em>think</em>.</p>
<p>(PWP that can slot into the series or stand alone.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subject, Servant, Whore, [Other]

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Poddany, sługa, dziwka (coś innego)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/498564) by [LoboBathory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/pseuds/LoboBathory)
  * Inspired by [The Trouble with Truth Serum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/343230) by [Cleo2010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo2010/pseuds/Cleo2010). 



> Dedicated to Cleo2010's Sherlock story, The Trouble with Truth Serum, which has the best dirty-talk, name-calling kink _ever_. Please keep writing, girl!

That was the thing about sucking cock, Tony Stark decided. It gives you time to _think_.

He’d lost track of time, exactly, but based on the ache in his kneecaps, he thought he’d been on the floor next to the bed for at least 15 minutes. Fifteen minutes of laving Loki’s cock with his tongue, nuzzling his balls, and nipping at the inside of his thighs with sharp teeth, just to give him some bracing contrast to the drowsing pleasure.

Now that Tony’s own savage arousal was dimming, his own hard-on … well, not soft, exactly, but … “at ease,” he found himself watching the other man, the god, on the bed above him.

Loki--Loki’s dangerous mind--was almost entirely absented from the scene below him. He was tilted on the very edge of the mattress, slick covers repeatedly threatening to slide him off entirely. His legs were braced on either side of the kneeling man beneath him, and he was arched backward, one arm locked behind at the elbow, shoulder tight, fingers gripping the duvet for purchase. Tony's arms looped around his thighs, Loki's knees pulled tight under Tony's arms. 

Tony's hold was unmoving, unrelenting. 

Loki's other hand was his only active connection to Tony besides the worshipful tongue and punishing teeth. Loki’s fingers, those of his right hand, caught in Tony’s hair, stroking and gripping with a strength already suggested at by his tightly bowed back. Tony took one lingering swipe over the hollow between Loki’s balls and opportunistically studied the god’s face. Loki was … well, he was _truly_ absent, eyes unmoving behind the closed lids, face expressionless, mouth slightly slack, but, as Tony watched, a small, private smile appeared at the corner of his lips. The smile widened a bit after a moment, and, eyes remaining shut, Loki raised one eyebrow slightly.

Tony teased the hair on Loki’s sac with his nose. “So,” he began. “What am I in the scenario currently running through your twisted brain?”

Loki didn’t answer immediately, but the raised eyebrow joined its partner, knitting into a mild frown.

Tony licked his shaft lightly. “What do you dream of, when I’m at your feet, sucking your cock? What does that giant, immortal brain fantasize about?" A thoughtful pause. "I’m guessing … you, on a throne … me, a terrified subject in rags, come to pay tribute to his king?”

A noncommittal noise--perhaps slightly amused--emerged from above. Loki finally tilted his head down, opening his eyes. A lock of black hair pulled forward over his shoulder, curling around his neck. He watched Tony for a moment, swallowing roughly as Tony pulled one arm from around Loki’s leg and gripped the shaft of his cock. His lips circled the head, sucking it in gently, but he never took his eyes away from Loki’s.

Loki exhaled. “What makes you think I was thinking of _you_ at all?”

The disdain in his voice was practiced, but still, to Tony’s ears, entirely false. He chuckled, then kissed the tip of Loki’s cock lightly, never loosening his grip. “Right now, I’m the _only_ thing you’re thinking of.” His fist begin moving up and down. “So, tell me what I was. I can picture it, too, you know--you, on a throne, one leg thrown over the arm, some virginal boy or girl at your feet giving you pleasure. You, ages from coming because you’ve had this all day--one subject after another paying tribute to you with their mouths, their tongues--” The last few words were pushed out in a sharp breath, because, goddamn, the visual was surprisingly hot--

“Not--not a subject,” Loki finally said, voice just a little shaken.

“Mm,” was Tony’s answer as he shifted on his knees. He swallowed Loki’s cock once again, his now free hands sliding behind Loki’s back to grab his ass, to pull him forward even more perilously toward the bed’s edge. Loki pulled his hand from Tony’s head and grabbed the duvet more firmly. Pulling his lips off with a pop, Tony breathed hotly on Loki’s erection. “Servant, then? Slave? Is it my job to suck you, to bring you off?” He nuzzled the underside of the shaft with his nose, kissed the vein that emerged there. “Who’s watching us--who is watching you, getting your cock worshiped by another man? The entire kingdom? All those assholes you hate? Are they all in the great hall, forced to watch me perform for you?” Another kiss. “Watching me lick and suck you while you remain above it all--untouchable by anyone else? Watching you finally come down my throat?”

“Stark!” The name was a belabored moan, Loki pushing back with his strong legs to keep his place on the bed, head dropping back again with his long black hair trailing behind him.

“Christ!” Tony said. “I’m getting myself off here, too.”

He reached a hand down and pressed his own erection, giving a burst of pleasure mixed with with not-enough relief. He stifled a moan in Loki’s left thigh, then bit it once more for good measure, adding to the constellation of marks from his earlier attentions.

“Maybe--,” he continued softly, “maybe I’m your whore, and you pay me to do whatever perverse thing you desire--stick my tongue in your ass, get on my hands and knees and let you fuck me so hard I can’t walk, keep me handcuffed to your bed so you can use me whenever you--fuck!” Another hard squeeze to his cock met the immediate need, but he was going to have to take action soon.

“You wouldn’t--,” Stark sighed, finally gripping himself and stroking. He began again, sentences breaking as he panted through his own powerfully resurrected arousal. “You wouldn’t have to pay me--you wouldn’t have to chain me to the bed. You know--you know I would do whatever you wanted--anyway. I’d do whatever … you wanted.” With one look up, catching Loki staring at him, Tony decided on a new course. He stood, startling Loki out of his lust-drugged reverie, pleased to see the green eyes widen. “Back,” he ordered, pushing lightly on the god’s chest. He smiled darkly as Loki scuttled backward on the bed, watching Tony carefully, hotly, the whole time.

“Though the picture you paint is …. compelling,” Loki admitted as he settled against the pillows, “that’s not--that’s not what I was imagining, Tony Stark.”

“What were you imagining, then, if not me worshiping you, pleasuring you--submitting to you?” He pressed once more between Loki’s thighs, this time resting his weight on the other, covering him.

“This!” Loki finally gritted out. “ _This_ , Tony.”

“What? Me fucking you? Because that’s what I’m about to do--fuck your goddamned brains out.” He reached over and slammed the nightstand drawer open, fumbling for the bottle that rested alone in the space.

Loki pulled his knees up. “Yes!” He arched his back, then caught himself. “No! _No_. You … you doing _this_ \--doing what you want. Bringing … both of us pleasure. You’re not my whore, not my slave. You’re--you’re--” He went silent, gripping Tony’s arms.

Tony pulled back in the middle of preparations, his fingers now tight in Loki’s ass. They stared at each other.

“Oh, god,” he said.

“Do it,” Loki hissed.

Tony moved his hand and finally joined their bodies together with one rough shove.

It was only later, after the acrobatics that had silenced their discussion, that Tony’s two remaining brain cells rubbed together long enough to return to the subject. “So,” he began, enjoying the wince from Loki, who knew what was coming. “Not your subject, not your slave--some kind of world-dominating supervillain _you_ turned out to be.”

“Oh, I still plan to enslave humanity, if it restores your faith in me, Stark," Loki reassured him, pausing at Tony's surprised, pleased laugh. "Just ... not you, Tony--only you are exempt. Everyone else can kneel at my feet. Those other pathetic mortals can suck my cock all they like. All at the same time--if you like.”

Tony pretended to give the offer serious consideration. “Hm, not sure how I feel about that. Apparently I’ll already be down there, doing it by choice. I might not want the competition.”

“Mm,” Loki agreed.

“So--if I’m not …” He wondered if this was a wise course of action, but Tony Stark wasn’t one to back away from a half-finished sentence. Ever. “If I’m not … any of those things, what am I, exactly?”

“A singularly infuriating human, of course.”

“Ah, there you go. I asked for that.” He fell silent.

After a few moments, Loki’s words were delivered quietly: “You are--" A pause. "You are my slave ... only when you are not mastering me. My servant only when you’re not--,” Loki hesitated, words resisting the call of his silver tongue.

“Yes,” Tony said, letting him off the hook. He covered his eyes with one hand. “ _Fuck_.”

“Yes,” Loki echoed and agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Still not sure this needs to be part of the series. I wanted to write a dark PWP with a dubconnish blowjob, but my psyche keeps writing sweet fluff. (*shakes fist at stubborn psyche*) And there's no doubt in my mind that this is the Tony/Loki of that series, so here we are.
> 
> Eh, like the song goes, what the world needs now is love, sweet love ...


End file.
